Friends and Fantasies
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a request for Guoste-chan. It is a RomanoXReaderXItaly, I kind of it went wild on this one so I hope you like it. It kind of ended up a bit different than a regular one, so...Just let me know if this works for you, or if not let me know Guoste.
1. Friends and Fantasies

"_!" Your favorite Italian boys called out. You laughed, and hurried over to them, dodging the other people that were occupying the mall today, "Hey guys! I didn't know you guys were going to be at the mall today! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Romano said.

"Ve~ we're about to go and grab some pizza, wanna come?" Italy asked.

"Of course! It's pizza!" You laughed.

The three of you all went to the pizza outlet of the food court.

"Western Combination." Romano asked the clerk.

"Pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese!" Italy asked with a bright and cheery smile.

"Meat lovers!" You called.

"Not much of a chick, you really are just one of the guys." Romano laughed.

You smirked and asked, "What you mean because I'm not one of them girls who only eat veggies and stuff? I wouldn't be able to handle not eating meat. I mean don't get me wrong, I respect them, but I gotta have meh protein."

The boys laughed. Italy loved being around you because you were sensitive enough to be considerate. Romano loved that you were also tough enough to stand up for yourself. But most of all, they loved you for your fun loving attitude.

Both guys were also different when they were around you. Romano was a little more sensitive, and Italy was a little tougher.

But you all could be yourself around each other. After you guys ate and drank up your soda you walked around and you all ran across one of those photo booths and you all entered. For the first picture you gave the boys bunny ears and winked while sticking out your tongue.

The second picture you laid across them sexy like, and they played along with it, acting alluring as well. You did a bunch of different things but on the last one they surprised you by each kissing your cheek and you turned bright red.

When you all got out, and asked for three sets of picture strips and paid for it, it ejected the pictures and you all laughed at them.

You didn't say anything about the kiss because you figured it was just like how you guys usually were. You took their hands and you all went to Hot Topic.

You gasped in delight as you saw a cute little bow clip that had the Italian flag colors, and then you saw a choker necklace with a heart locket pendant of silver plated metal.

Italy bought the first rifle gift for you, Romano bought the second, and you thanked them and then you asked to go into Spencers. You led them to the back and you saw this really cute lingerie red corset with black lace and laces that was with a red bottom with black lace and a little red bow on top. "Oooh! This is so sexy." The boys exchanged a glance a grinned with bright blush.

They also bought you that, and you blushed as they did so. "Wow guys, you didn't have to buy that for me."

"We didn't…well sort of…we bought it for us, for you to wear, _for_ us." Romano sid.

"I don't understand." You said in confusion.

"_, we're in love with you, ve~!" Italy said with an excited smile, "We wanted you to ear this for us."

You blushed brightly, "You…you want me to wear that for you?"

They both nodded with their faces bright red.

"Uh…um…guys…I don't know what to say…" You said holding the bag.

"Well you could thank us by wearing it later." Romano said, which Italy patted him, "I think we've scared her." Italy said sadly.

"Um…do you guys mind if you both step out for a minute?"

They both nodded and did so and waited for you, you came out with a few more things, and they gave you some questioning looks, "What's in the other bags, if you wanted other things we would've bought them for you."

Instead of answering Italy, you said, "Where are you staying at? Germany's place again?"

They nodded, "Then let's go there, but I need to text my mom."

"Alright." Italy said.

You texted to your mom, that you were going to be over at your friend Germany's house.

She Okayed it and the boys took you to Germany's place. You shoved them into a bathroom with the respective bags you marked for them.

Then you went and dressed up and came out and waited for them alluringly on the couch, they came out, and Italy looked like a badass with black leather, boots, shades and a whip, and Romano looked like a mafia mobster with hand cuffs. You grinned wickedly, "If I'm gonna dress up for you, you're gonna dress up for me."

They grinned and were about to play a 'game' with you, when Germany, Prussia, Spain and France all came out and saw this seductive and playful display. You turned bright red at your friends' expressions. You hid yourself behind the Italian boys but France pulled you out, "Mon ami, why hide your beauty? You look sexy!"

"Lay off you damn bastard." Romano growled lightly.

"Germany, we're trying to play a game with _!" Italy whined.

Germany looked to the others, "Looks like ve should go downstairs again and leave them to do their…thing."

"Aww! But can't ve have a little show? This vould be like live action porno!" Prussia said.

You smacked your friend Prussia, "Watch it!" You grabbed Italy's whip and waved it at Prussia, "I am not afraid to use this."

"Please! I beg you!" Prussia taunted.

You shook your head.

"How about this, you do a little show with them, but not too much and then you kiddies can go play?" Spain said.

"You damn bastards! We care about _! We don't want to use her for your entertainment." Romano snapped.

"Yeah, we just want _ to ourselves!" Italy said lightly.

You patted your boys' chests, "Don't worry guys, they want a show, let's give them a show."

You turned on some music and pulled the boys into the middle of the room and did a little sexy show where you sang a song and danced with them while you did something provocative and they would react and then vice versa.

The others applauded and then you shooed them downstairs so you and your Italians could have some sexy kinky fun, you turned on the song 'Bruises and Bitemarks' and they went down on you playing out some kind of sexual fantasy. That night…well let's just say it was one hell of a night!


	2. The Special Night

THIS WAS WRITTEN BY MY CO-AUTHOR/PARTNER Demonic lil Angel, if you like her work on this, check out what she has! Demonic was being overly helpful and agreed to do this for me. So please give her all the gratitude for this, I only added this on as the second chapter explaining the special night you had with your Italian lovers. I hope you enjoy this!

Romano pounced on you first, pushing his brother aside and began to kiss and

nibble on your neck, not letting Italy get a taste. You were blushing horribly

as they fought to get a taste. Italy's chest puffed out in anger, and he

shoved his brother before pouncing on you to kiss you, his hands traveling

down your curves by only the fingertips. You kissed back, blushing from

Italy's newfound dominance over you. You were about to hold him tightly to

you, but your heard a 'click', and Romano had fastened your wrists together.

You struggled, but he held them down as he kissed you now, Italy moving

downwards.

"Ve! _, your skin looks tasty!" Italy smiled, moving aside the cloth covering

your chest and licking around the nipple, making it harden.

"Mnn!" You moaned, Italy pinching the other nipple and biting the one in his

mouth. Romano jealously kissed you, his hands holding your face. The feelings

were overwhelming you, both boys being as passionate and forceful as they

wanted. You could feel Italy's lust for you rubbing against your thigh, making

you blush harder.

"Do you realize what you do to us now?" Romano asked, whispering huskily in

your ear. His one hand was holding down your cuffed wrists, an the other was

holding his arousal through his shorts. Your throat dry, you could only

swallow and blush, allowing a moan from your lips as Italy was kissing down

your now bare torso.

Romano then took responsibility to pleasure your chest as Italy went down

more, taking a nipple between his fingers and pinching and twisting it, making

you writhe in pleasure. "Mnn! R-Romano...!" You cried. He smirked, and a

hint of irritation hit Italy. He wanted you to cry out his name too, and was

determined to hear that sexy cry again, but instead saying something more

sweet to his own ears.

He spread your legs, and his finger pressed gently against your clit. You

moaned, and Romano glared at his brother. Italy glared back, surprising him

and you at his aggressive persona.

"Do you like it when I do this _-chan?" Italy smirked as his fingers pried at

your opening. You mewled a small yes. Romano angrily attacked your mouth and

breasts, not wanting to hear another word. "Ve! Let her moan my name!" Italy

said angrily.

"Shut up Italy." He growled, you slightly worried if they decided to fight on

top of you. As you opened your mouth to protest against their fighting, you

felt Italy stick a finger inside of you.

"Aahh!~" You moaned. Romano angrily indulged himself into your already

ravished breasts, and left a few marks here and there.

Italy pumped his finger hard into you, making you mewl in pleasure as now he

added a second finger. His thumb played with your clit. He lowered his head and

breathed hotly on your exposed center.

Both of their ministrations were making you go absolutely crazy. Your wrists

strained against the cuffs, a small whine coming from your mouth. Both

brothers couldn't help but smile at your begging. You blushed, and Italy

switched with Romano as they straddled you by your waist and Italy, now on

your chest, held out his erection to your face. You couldnt help but look in

awe at its size, but you were taken to reality as he prodded your lips with

it, moaning as he felt your soft lips open and a curious lick on the tip.

You couldn't see what Romano was doing, but you felt something large pry at

your entrance. Like a finger. "You're so wet _..." Romano said, making you

blush. He pulled his finger back, and something bigger and very warm rubbed at

your entrance. The tip then pushed inside.

"A-Aah..." You moaned onto Italy as he now sat on the ground and you were

licking his shaft as it was presented to you. Italy moaned from your hot

breath.

"That's a good girl..." Romano grinned evilly as he grabbed your hips, and

shoved himself inside as far as he could.

You expected to feel a lot of pain, but didn't feel anything except the slight

discomfort of having something so large inside. A loud moan came your mouth,

making both boys more excited. Italy pushed himself into your mouth, and you

licked and sucked on it like a lollipop.

Romano thrust into you, grinning as you moaned louder and your breasts bounced

with each thrust. Italy grabbed them and tugged on the nipples, making them so

stiff that it began to hurt.

"Aaah!~" You screamed, Italy's dick stuffed in your mouth ad making him scream

your name before releasing.

"_!" Romano yelled, and pulled out of you and released on your stomach and

thighs. The two boys cuddled next to you, all now satisfied. Along with the

peeping toms peeking through the crack in the door.


End file.
